


Gold Ring

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Claire shares with her daughter, the story of her first marriage.





	Gold Ring

Brianna finds it when she is looking for earrings to go with her prom dress. “Momma?”

“Did you find something?” She asks her daughter as she walks in.

“Aye and this.” She opens her fisted hand revealing the gold ring. “Is it granny's or grandmam's?”

“No. I meant to tell you when you were old enough.”

“I am 16 momma. What is it?”

“Come sit.” She pats the side of her and Jamie's bed. Brianna joins her. She takes the ring from her and stares at it a minute. “Your da wasn't my first husband. When I wasn’t much older then you, my Uncle Lamb died.”

“I know that momma.” She is 16 and inpatient. Her momma gives her a smile. 

“I know Bree. I need to tell it my way. Okay.” Her daughter nods. “Okay. I was lost. I didn’t know where to turn. He was a professor at uni. Almost twenty years older then me.”

“Momma!”

“I know Brianna. Your da and I would be very cross with you if you did such but, I was alone. He was a good man. Gentle and kind. He was what I needed, at the time. A father figure more then a lover. Though he was that too. My first.”

“Christ momma!” 

“You said you were adult enough to hear.” She reminds her.

“Aye. I am. Go on momma.”

“So, we were married after a year. He was secure, safe. I was a 19 year old orphan. He was who I needed, can you see?”

“Aye momma.”

“We were married two years.”

“What happened?”

“He died. A heart attack it was. He was at work. Died at his desk. It was how he would have wanted it.”

“I am sorry momma.” At 16 she is caught up in the romance of it all.

“Thank you love. So there I was, a 21 year old widow and orphan. More lost then ever before. That is when your da found me. I was sitting at a park bench, staring at nothing. It was 6 months after Frank's funeral, his name was Frank. Jamie came up and took a seat beside me. He said nothing at first. Just was still with me. He could have done nothing better. After around 15 minutes, he turns to me and says,” Jamie Fraser.” 

“Claire Randall, I think.”

“You think?”

“My husband died 6 months ago, my parents when I was five, my uncle who raised me three years ago. I don't know if I am Randall, Beauchamp, or who.” I told him. A perfect stranger but I was sharing my heart with him.

“You trusted him even then.” Her eyes, her momma's amber eyes, shined with the romance of it all.

“I did. And how do your da respond? He told me,” You are Claire, a verra strong woman.” It was just what I needed to hear. That I was strong. That I was a woman. Not just the daughter of the late Julia and Henry Beauchamp. Not the niece of the late Lamb Beauchamp. Not just the widow of Frank Randall. But, my own person. It was the beginning. We talked for an hour and exchanged phone numbers before parting. We then talked for a few hours on the phone that night.”

“How romantic.” She sighs.

“It was, I saw later, but at the time it was just nice to have a friend. It took a year and a half before we went from friends to lovers, another six months before we were engaged, married a year later.”

“Momma, do you miss him, Frank?”

“Yes and no. I miss him as my first lover. But, Jamie was my first love. The man who first saw me, as me. Brianna, you must wait for someone who sees you as Brianna. Not as anyone else, not the daughter of James Fraser, not the beautiful red haired lass with the amber eyes. Not the smart, strong woman. But, the whole package. Who sees Brianna Ellen Julia Fraser. Don't settle for less.”

“I won't momma. Thank you for sharing. I really want to know the woman that da saw.”

“Oh Bree!” They hug tight.

The End.


End file.
